Why Now?
by warriorbard
Summary: Amy tells Karma how she really feels. Will Karma feel the same way about Amy? Or will Amy and Karma split up for good? You know the drill. Reviews get another chapter. Let me know what you think. First Karmy story.
1. Chapter 1

I have fallen in love with this new show "Faking It" on MTV. So I'm trying my hand at a new fanfiction. Hope you like it! Read and review please. Constructive criticism is wanted just not to harsh. I am a member of the Karmy Army! So all my stories will reflect that. If you do not like it, move on. Hope you enjoy! Unfortunately I do not own this show, but if I did, the finale episode would have ended much differently. Anyway on to the story! Enjoy!

* * *

"Why Now?"

Chapter One

"How do you tell your best friend that you are in love with her? How do you tell her that she is all you think about? What if I tell her and she runs away? What if she doesn't want to be my best friend anymore?" I asked Shane. "Nothing is certain Amy. You don't know the answer unless you tell her the truth. She deserves to know how you feel. For all you know, she feels the same about you." He was right. I had to swallow my pride and just tell Karma the truth. "Thanks Shane. I will call you back later. If I don't do this now, I may never do it." I hug up the phone and texted Karma:

-can we talk? I need to tell you something.

-sure. sounds important.

For the next 10 minutes I rehearsed what I was going to say. Every word that came out of my mouth sounded so stupid. What was I doing? I can't do this! My heart was pounding, my hands were sweaty. Suddenly my bedroom door was opened and in walked Karma. "Hey," I said a little startled. "Hi, what's wrong? Your text sounded really serious?" It was now or never. "Yeah, I need to tell you something." "What is it? You're not pregnant are you?" "What?! No! Gross!" "Good. What is it then?" "Karma, I love you!" "I love you to Amy." "No Karma, you don't understand. I think I'm in love with you. No, I know I'm in love with you. From the moment I kissed you at the homecoming assembly, something inside just clicked. I thought maybe it was just you but then I saw Oliver and kissed him, but I didn't feel anything. It wasn't the same as kissing you. I'm gay Karma. I like girls." My heart was pounding. I felt my whole body shaking. I sat on the bed next to her. I took her hand in mine. "Every time we kiss, I feel the electricity run through my body, the butterflies flutter in my stomach. I can't think straight, literally. You are the love of my life. I'm sorry I never told you how I really felt. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I felt as if my insides were going to explode if I didn't tell you. You are my best friend above anything else. Whether you feel the same for me or not, just know that I will always love you. You are and always will be my best friend." Karma let go of my hand and stood up. "Why would you tell me this now? You should have told me weeks ago." "I know. I just don't want to lose you. You are my best friend." "I'm sorry Amy, but I don't love you that way. I think I'm in love with Liam." "Liam, I would give anything for you to look at me the way you look at him." "Amy, please. Stop. I'm sorry but I have to go. Liam is waiting for me." "Right. I get it. Whatever. Just go." "Amy, don't be like that." "How do you expect me to act? I just bore my heart and soul to you and the only person you care about is Liam. Why did you come over if he's waiting for you?! I've been waiting for you for 8 weeks to tell me I'm not wrong! That you feel the same for me! 8 weeks Karma! And your still obsessed with Liam!" "I can't do this right now. I have to go." Karma walked out of my room. I follow her. "Karma, wait! I'm sorry, please don't leave! Karma!" I cry as Karma closes the door behind her. I run back to my room sobbing. I pick up my phone and text Shane:

-how fast can you be here?

-be there in 5

Shane arrived promptly in five minutes. I heard Shane enter my room. I hugged him and sobbed. "I take it, it didn't go very well?" said Shane after my sobbing subsided. "What gave you that idea?" I reply sarcastically. "I don't know, maybe the fact that you were crying like a baby when I got here. What happened?" "I told her the truth. I told her that I was in love with her. That she was the love of my life. I said to her that every time we kiss I feel electricity run through my body and that butterflies flutter in my stomach." "Wow!" "Yeah well turns out she doesn't feel the same for me. She said that she had to leave, that Liam was waiting for her." "What?" "Yeah. I asked her why she even came then?" "What did she say?" "She just left. Said she couldn't do this right now and she walked out of my house." "I'm sorry Amy." "Me too Shane. Sorry I ever agreed to this whole faking lesbian thing. If I didn't, I wouldn't be in this situation. This sucks. My heart hurts. I think I've lost my best friend." "Karma will come around. Just give her some time. I don't think you've lost your best friend. And if she does decide not to be your friend anymore, you will always have me." "I know. Thanks Shane. I can always count on you." "Yes you can. But I have to go now. It's getting late. See ya at school tomorrow. Love you Amy!" "Ok. Love you too! See ya tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

So here is Chapter Two. Sorry it took so long. Hope you like it. Once again I do not own anything dealing with Faking it (wish I did though). I will also upload chapter three if this chapter gets more reviews then the first one. Here is Chapter Two! Enjoy!

* * *

Karma's POV

When Amy told me she was in love with me, I didn't know how to respond to that. She's been in love with me since the kiss in the gym. Why wouldn't she tell me? She's my best friend. We tell each other everything. Or at least we used too. Why did I walk away? We should have talked it out. But of course I always screw everything up. Was Amy right? Am I really that obsessed with Liam? Does he mean more to me than Amy? I don't know. I wish I could love Amy the way she wants me too. She was really mad at me. I may have just lost the one person who knows me best in this world.

I haven't spoken to Amy in over a week. We've never gone more than a couple of hours without talking to each other. In all honesty I really miss my best friend, if I can even call her that anymore. I've really hurt her this time and I don't know how to make it right.

Amy's POV

Walking the halls of Hester High without my best friend just didn't feel right. Karma hasn't spoken to me in over a week. I'm not sure I really want to talk to her. She really hurt me. I can't bear to see her with him. It makes my heart break even more when I see them together. Will this feeling ever go away? Will someone help me get over Karma? I don't know if I can ever get over her. But I have to try.

"I have the perfect solution to help you get over Karma," said Shane after class was over. "What is it?" "Well there is this new girl in my history class. Her name is Danni. She really wants to meet you." "Shane, I don't know. I don't know if I ever want to give up on Karma." "Sometimes you are so dumb. Don't waste your life on someone who obviously doesn't want to be with you. Let it go. Move on! Just talk to Danni. She seems really nice." "Alright. But I can't promise anything." "Yes!"

Shane and I walked to the cafeteria for lunch. Turns out Danni had the same lunch schedule as Shane and I. "Danni," said Shane waiving her over. Danni smiled and sat in front of us. "Hi Shane. Hi Amy." "Hi Danni. It's nice to meet you." "You too." "So you are new here to Hester High?" "Yeah. My old school was less tolerant of my lifestyle. I got bullied a lot. I needed a change. I had heard that Hester High was an accepting school, so I came here. So you and your girlfriend are quit the celebrities around here." "Karma isn't my girlfriend anymore. Guess she never really was." "What do you mean?" "Nothing. It's complicated." "Try me. I'm pretty sure I would understand." I stared into her eyes for a moment. She had really pretty green eyes. "Yeah, you probably would. But lunch isn't long enough to discuss my girl troubles." "How about dinner then? Friday night?" Did she just ask me out? What should I say? I look at Shane. He just smiles. I turn back to Danni. "Ok. Sure. Here is my number. Call me." I wrote my number down and passed it to Danni. She smiled. "Alright. I will." I smiled. Maybe Danni was going to be good for me. Maybe she was the one to help me get over Karma. I really wanted to find out. "I gotta go. Got to get to class early to look over my notes for a test. See ya later?" "Yeah." "Bye Shane. Bye Amy," said Danni walking away. "So, what do you think of Danni?" asked Shane. "I like her. She seems nice." "That's it?" "Yeah and she was hot to!" "Yes that's what I wanted to hear!" I laughed. "Let's go. We are gonna be late for class."

The days flew by. At lunch Danni would sit with Shane and I. I really got to know her and her personality. I liked her. She was funny and beautiful. "So Amy are we still on for tonight?" "Yes." "Great. I will call you later and give you all the details." "Ok. Sounds good." "Great. See ya later." "See ya." I watched Danni walk away. Could this girl be my distraction? Could she be the one who will help me get over Karma? I didn't know, but I really wanted to find out.


End file.
